


One Of A Million Tiny Moments

by CloudDreamer



Series: Prince With A Thousand Enemies [4]
Category: Dr. Carmilla (Musician), The Mechanisms (Band)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Clone Rights Now, Dr Carmilla’s A+ Parenting, Drabble, Not RPF, Scars, Subtle Self Harm, non-sexual nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:48:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25960072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloudDreamer/pseuds/CloudDreamer
Summary: Maki Yamazaki 178407 does (not) understand Doctor Carmilla.
Relationships: Dr Carmilla & Clone Maki Yamazaki
Series: Prince With A Thousand Enemies [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1881310
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	One Of A Million Tiny Moments

“Could you help me with the zipper, dear?” the Doctor asks, and Maki nods, moving quickly. Right behind them. Fast. Not as fast as they can be— she bites her lip at the memory— but efficient. She puts her fingers on the cold metal, about to draw it up when she hesitates, just for a moment. There are scars up and down the Doctor’s back. 

The same type that litter her own. She knows how they hurt, how cuts like those burn and never seem to stop burning, even years later. She knows, because it was Doctor Carmilla holding the knife. 

It’s not that she didn’t know these were here— she’s got a thousand meaningless memories to rummage through. Even if it weren’t for those, the Doctor doesn’t have any shame about undressing in front of her. They’re just bodies, after all. The same body, even. Maki never looked long, but she didn’t turn away either.

So why does she want to reach forward, to trace the lines where blades once sliced into skin, to whisper reassurances? Why now?

“Any time now,” they say, and Maki swallows that strange feeling. She pulls up on the zipper, before letting her head fall. She can’t have them seeing whatever look passed their face. They turn around, looking at her. One eyebrow raised, curiosity clear. It’s not the dangerous sort, not yet, but it could be, with the right questions, with the wrong answers.

She knows the fear is visible. She’s trying so hard to be perfect for them, but she’s not. She bites her lip again, and this time, it draws blood. They can tell. They can hear every racing flutter of her heart, they can see every tremble in her hands, and they can smell the blood. She’s not perfect. She never will be. 

They reach for her chin, pushing it up with a single finger, looking for something they don’t seem to find. 

She’s not good enough to keep from shaking, at the cold or at the strength behind it, but she keeps herself from running. She strangles the part of her that wants to reach forward and hit them, tell them to _”stop.”_ Maki shouldn’t even be capable of that. Shouldn’t even have the words.


End file.
